


Search for His Kind

by talesfromtheguild



Series: The Way of the Force [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jedi Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misuse of the Force, Original Jedi Characters - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Torture, Violence, emotional tension, i try to stay in the canon universe, im making up how the force works, jedi character, jedi master oc - Freeform, slowly editing, techincally an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: What do you do when everything you’ve ever known has turned out to be a lie? Who do you become when the Force grants you another chance at life? Where is your place within the galaxy now? After escaping from Moff Gideon, his forces and the Empire, the Mandalorian and his Tiny Star must traverse the galaxy with the Child in their search for his kind.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Way of the Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Search for His Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian x Jedi! Female! Reader
> 
> Summary: The return to Tatooine is more than you anticipated it to be.
> 
> Warnings: canon violence, smut: (fingering - female recieving, visualization of threesomes, cuckolding, breeding kink, cum play, pure nastiness), misuse of the Force/force powers
> 
> A/N: As a special birthday present from me to you - I offer you the first chapter of Search for His Kind!
> 
> Word Count: 15,769 unedited words

* * *

Cendren Maldeth watched as the Mandalorian, the Child and his _Tiny Star_ boarded the _Razor Crest_ and began making the necessary adjustments for take off. His chest felt heavy as the ramp began to close, but a newfound sense of relief filled him to the brim of his large, imposing fur covered frame. 

“Safe she shall be.” spoke a voice at his feet. 

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt any less.” He replied. 

“Grow and learn, children must do.” 

He sighed heavily as they watched the _Razor Crest_ ’s engines power up and then watched as the old warship ascended into the atmosphere before disappearing completely from sight. Bringing his _Tiny Star_ back to life, giving her another chance at the life she deserved and craved - it was worth everything he had to pay and sacrifice. A selfish part of him wanted to be there with her, to help guide her through the dark and endless expanse of the galaxy but his time with her was over, even if it had been cut short before. 

“See again you shall.” 

“Do you think so Master?” he questioned, his growl of a voice sounded small and vulnerable. He loves her so much, and is terrified he will see her again in a shorter time than is fair to her. 

“Certain I am of this. Burns brightly that _Star_ does. Dim or die it shall not.” 

“How do you know she’ll be okay?” He questioned his late Master. 

“The Way of the Force this is.” replied his Master with a coy smile before he turned around. His cane tapped against the rocky earth as he walked and slowly faded away into the air along with the setting sun. 

Cendren stared at the darkening sky, watching as the stars began to come out and twinkle in the night sky. His chest still felt heavy, but he knew she would be safe and well cared for. He knew the Force would look out for her, protect and guide her since he could not do so anymore. And he knew Din Djarin was a good man with a good heart, his _Tiny Star_ had chosen well for herself. 

He turned and followed after his Master, ready to embark on the next step in his journey; one that would ensure his _Tiny Star_ ’s future when she reunited with him once again, in the far distant future.

*

Dusk had turned to darkness and greeted the Child, the Jedi and the Mandalorian as they walked through the dirty industrialized streets, moving along the shadows. Glowing red eyes, and guttural snarls echoed from the darkness the further they moved into the industrial city in search of their contact. 

Graffiti covered every wall that you passed between, and once you look past the scribbles, smudges and paint splatters, you could see some truly beautiful and excellently crafted pieces of art on the walls. Your feet padded against the soft dirt path behind the Mandalorian as he led you and the Child toward what you assumed to be a common house. He stopped before the dark-skinned Twi’lek who stood guard at the entrance to the common house. 

“I’m here to see Gor Koresh.” Mando stated. 

The dark-skinned Twi’lek remained silent as he looked down at the Child in his antigrav cradle, and toward you. The Child cooed up at the Twi’lekki man, while you remained silent, a sharp look penetrating into the Twi’lekki’s very soul, making him just slightly nervous about what you could do. The guard moved to the side slightly, before he looked back at Mando. 

“Enjoy the fights.” he said. 

The three of you slipped past the doorman, and moved downwards into the chaos. Shouting, whooping and hollering surprised you when the doors opened. Mando walked forwards, with you and the Child following closely behind him, and down a flight of stairs, moving closer to the makeshift fighting arena. 

You froze at the top of the staircase as you took in the sights before you. Two Gamorreans - green-skinned, pig-like humanoid beings that hailed from the Outer Rim planet of Gamorr - roared at each other as they each brandished their own vibro-axes as they fought inside the ring. The fighting den was packed with people and aliens alike, each one bursting and bubbling with their own aura. With a steadying breath, you closed off a small portion of the Force, allowing yourself to move through the crowds without being bombarded and consumed by conflicting emotions and auras - other than the Child’s, the Mandalorian’s and your own. You could still feel the excitement that lingered in the air, but without the added visualization of that excitement, it made focusing on this meeting with Gor Koresh much less complicated.

You hurried after the Mandalorian and the Child, and arrived at their side just as the Mandalorian sunk down to take a seat besides the man himself - Gor Koresh. The large green Abyssin kept his one large eye on the fighting ring in front of you all. 

Leaning to the side slightly, Gor Koresh spoke only loud enough for Mando to hear. “You know this is no place for a child. Or your magician.”  
“Wherever I go, he goes. As does she.” 

Gor Koresh chuckled humorlessly, “So I’ve heard.” 

You kept your eyes trained on the fight in front of you, but made sure your attention was focused on Gor Koresh, Mando and the people around you all. 

“I’ve been quested to bring him to his kind. If I can locate other Mandalorians, they can help guide me. I’m told you know where to find them.”

“It’s uncouth to talk business immediately. Just enjoy the entertainment.” Gor Koresh dismissed Mando. Your head turned sideways to look at the Abyssin, a huff of air left you before you could stop it. 

“Bah! My Gamorrean’s not doing well. Finish him! Kill him!” Gor Koresh commanded the winning Gamorrean. The winning Gamorrean raised his vibro-axe and moved to strike the fighter on the ground, but thankfully the losing opponent rolled out of the way just as the vibro-axe struck the ground. 

“Do you gamble, Mando?” Gor Koresh asked.

“Not when it can be avoided.”

Gor Koresh chuckled again, “Well, I’ll bet you the information you seek that this Gamorrean’s going to die in the next minute and a half. And all you have to put up in exchange is your shiny beskar armor.”  
Mando’s head turned to look at Gor Koresh. Your hand curled into a fist at your side as you watched and listened. How dare Gor Koresh disrespect Mando like that. A small fire licked through your veins as you forced yourself to uncurl your fist, and act unaffected. Shifting your weight around only our feet, you rolled your shoulders and placed your hand over your lightsaber, hanging at the side of your hip. 

“I’m prepared to pay you for the information. I’m not leaving my fate up to chance.” Mando said. 

“Nor am I.” Gor Koresh agreed. He whipped out his blaster and aimed it at the winning Gamorrean, and shot him dead. The crowd around you gasped in shock and fright as 5 blasters were trained on Mando and yourself. Everyone inside the fighting den began to full blown panic as they scampered and scurried for the nearest exits that would lead them to safety. 

“Thank you for coming to me, and thank you for bringing such a pretty companion too. Normally I have to seek out remnants of you Mandalorians in your hidden hives to harvest your precious shiny shells.” Gor Koresh chuckled. “Beskar’s value continues to rise. I’ve grown quite fond of it. Give it to me now, or I will peel it off your corpse.” 

“Tell me where the Mandalorians are, and I’ll walk outta here without killing you.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a gambler.” 

Mando curled his fist, and activated his whistling birds. The Child cooed before pressing a button on the front of his pram and ducked inside the safety of the closed doors. 

With an amused hum, you looked cockily down at Gor Koresh.

“I’m not.” Mando said, and then released the whistling birds.

The whistling birds took out the cronies that surrounded you, and in the time it took to blink, Mando pulled out his own blaster before kicking his boot into the pram to send it sailing a safe distance away from the action it would get caught in. The losing Gamorrean had stumbled to his feet, and after looking you dead in the eye, launched himself over the fighting ring’s cords and tried to tackle you to the ground. You casually stepped out of the way, as did Mando and watched as the Gamorrean crashed into the bench Mando had sat on not minutes ago. 

Arms wrapped around your torso, and Mando struggled against his own captor. Your captor yanked your body backwards, sending you both crashing into the ground, near where the Gamorrean’s body lay. The air was punched from your lungs from the rough landing, and when your blurred vision had cleared, you watched as Mando used his helmet to stop a Zabrak’s incoming punch. 

Hands wrapped around your throat, and clamped down tightly, cutting off your oxygen again. Tears filled your vision as you violently jerked and thrashed against your assailant on the dirty ground. Your own hands flew towards your throat, trying to pry away the fingers that dug into your flesh. You kicked your legs out, and made contact with their balls - making them cry out in pain - but their hands remained around your neck. 

You felt your captor struggle beneath you, and with a quick twist of your wrist and a flick of your thumb, the lightsaber at your side whirs to life and your captor’s body jolts before falling still. The hands at your throat lose their strength, and you suck in a much needed gasp of air. You flick your thumb again, and with the use of the Force your lightsaber deignites as you pull yourself into a sitting position.

Getting to your feet, you dust some dirt from your shoulders before looking at Mando. He huffs in annoyance as he watches the last little bit of Gor Koresh’s fat body disappear out a back entrance. Grabbing his pistol off the ground, and yanking the vibro-blade from the Zabrak’s chest, Mando comes to check on you. 

“ _Cyare_?” he asked, his helmet tipped downwards as his hands came upwards towards your neck. His leather gloves rub against your skin and you suck in a sharp, pained breath. His fingers still when he realized you were in pain. 

“I’m okay.” your voice came out scratchy. 

“Go get him.” You nod toward the exit Gor Koresh slipped out of. Mando nods, and hurries after Gor Koresh. You take one moment to collect yourself before you scamper to your feet and follow after Mando. 

Gor Koresh hangs from a lamppost by his feet, Mando’s grappling line wrapped around his ankles and suspends him in the air. An amused little hum echoes from you. Gor Koresh was getting what he deserved. 

“Tatooine it is then.” Mando said, when he saw you moving towards them. He began walking away from Gor Koresh, aiming to get back to the Crest now that he had a credible lead on where other Mandalorians might be. 

You don’t spare Gor Koresh a glance as you walk by him.

“Wait, Mando! You can’t leave me like this. Cut me down!” Gor Koresh called out from behind you.

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” he stated, before turning around. He used his blaster and impeccable aim to shoot out the lamppost’s light, leaving Gor Koresh in the dark. 

“Wait. Wait - what are you doing?” Gor Koresh panicked as growls emerged from the darkness and more and more pairs of glowing red eyes appeared around him. “Mando! I can pay! Mando! Mando!”

You tuned out Gor Koresh’s screams as you moved through the dark alleyways as the three of you moved back towards where you’d parked the _Razor Crest_. 

*

You had hoped in your search for other Mandalorians that you would find the large blue Mandalorian that had spoken to Mando about relocating the Covert, as you made your escape from Nevarro. His large form and ability to wield a Gatling gun impressed you, and made you want to know more about him. And you had not seen his armor among the wreckage that the Armorer was salvaging, which gave you a small slice of hope that he survived when the Empire had arrived on Nevarro. 

“Who’s the large blue one?” You asked as you came out of your room. 

“Who?” Mando asked, his back turned to you as he roughly moved around Zero’s decommissioned droid body. Ever since escaping the New Republic prison ship - the very one you had been imprisoned on - neither you nor Mando had had the time to get rid of the droid’s body. And besides, the droid had some good parts in him that could come in handy if the  _ Razor Crest _ needed anything repaired. 

“The Mandalorian who spoke to you about relocating your Covert. The one who used the Gatling gun? He’s big? Blue? Hot? Intimidating?”

“You think Paz is hot?” Mando asked, his voice harsh and rough as he turned to look at you. 

“His name is Paz?!” You gasped, finally having a name to put to his face - or helmet. Helmet-face? Bucket head? Mask? Eh - it didn’t matter. You finally had a name, just like you finally had Mando’s name.

Mando stared at you for a few moments, blinking under his helmet. He could not believe you had unintentionally tricked him into telling you Paz’s name. 

“Yes his name is Paz. No you cannot use it.” He told you. Your face fell slightly when you realized what you had done. 

“Oh,” you breathed out, embarrassed and upset with yourself for not being more considerate about the culture you were trying to understand more about. You should have realized you were being inconsiderate. You should have thought before you asked such an inconsiderate and personal question - especially about someone you barely even knew.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you - name him. I was just teasing, trying to - I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I promise I’ll never speak his name. In fact I’ve already forgotten it. Big blue idiot. That’s his new name. Who’s Paz? Never heard of him.” You rambled, your mouth moving faster than your thoughts. 

“ _ Tiny star _ .” Mando cut you off, making you fall silent as you looked at him. 

Your eyes held a softness in them that Mando hadn’t seen before. Your eyes were a deep expanse of pure adoration and veneration, the millions of colors that make up the irises of your eyes reflecting back how much you  _ adore _ being called  _ Tiny Star _ . How much you loved hearing him call you that, especially after not hearing your name for many, many years. 

“You can know his name, you just have to wait for him to give you permission to use it.” Mando explained. 

“Okay.” You agreed. 

“So you think Paz is hot?” Mando repeated his question. 

“What can I say? He has blue armor, and my aura color is blue - maybe we’re meant to be together?” You teased him, your tone light and airy giving Mando no reason to believe you don’t love him. After everything the two of you had been through, leaving one another would not happen unless one of you drops dead...again. 

Mando stepped closer to you, his helmet tipping downwards to try and intimate and arouse you. “What makes you think I’d share what’s mine?” He growled. He watched the way you shakily inhale, as his words sink in. From his HUD he can see your core temp rising slightly, turned on just for him. 

“I’d make it worth your while.” You bartered with him. 

“Worth my while hmm?” He hummed, not giving in just yet, but boy does his mind wander to salacious and scandalous places. 

_ You crying as you choke on his cock as Paz ruts into your aching, dripping cunt.  _

_ Or watching you gag on Paz as he fucks your throat and cums across your face making you clean up the mess you’ve made with only your tongue. _

_ Your body draped over Paz’s as you take both their cocks - one in your dripping cunt, the other in your tight asshole.  _

_ Or watching as Paz takes you over and over and over again, denying you every time you cry out for Din and his cock instead of Paz’s.  _

_ Or fucking you full of both of their cum until you’re poor little cunt can’t take anymore, until it drips down onto your bed. Or watching as Paz eats you out, making you cum over and over and over again until you pass out and then Din would take over and continue to eat you out until you woke up again.  _

_ Or watching as Paz fucks your little pussy full of cum while Din cums in your ass before plugging both of your holes to keep their cum inside you as long as Din wants you to.  _

_ Or watching Paz fuck you full of his cum, and keeping his cock stuffed inside you to keep his cum inside your cunt, keeping his warm for as long as Din wants.  _

**Fuck.** There were so many ways Din wanted to watch you fall apart. 

“Of course.” You licked your lips, your eyes staring at him before they dropped to the ground. Mando could see your mannerisms change, growing more nervous the longer the wheels in your head turned. “Will I... ever get permission to use your name?’

Mando was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to answer your question. Of course he wanted to give you permission to use his name - his real name - but  _ something _ holds him back from granting you that permission. Perhaps it was his hesitation about if you’d stay if he ever made you his wife and removed his helmet for you. 

He knew you love him, but would you stay if you saw his face? His true face, the one beneath the mask. 

“Someday.” He promised you.

“That’s all I ask of you.” 

He shifted on his feet, before his hand uncurled from the fist he’d unknowingly formed. “Do I - May - Can I call you  _ Tiny Star _ ?” 

It warmed your heart to know Mando wanted and sought permission to call you by your true name, just like you had inquired about a moment ago for him. Your cheeks hurt just slightly from how much you’re smiling, but you can’t seem to stop. 

Hearing him call you ‘ _ Tiny Stay _ ’... it just felt right. 

“Only when we are alone,” You told him. “and in front of the Kid is fine.” 

“Of course.” Mando nodded, agreeing to your terms.

*

Nearing Tatooine, you could not stop the nerves that bloomed in your chest. Sitting in the cockpit behind Mando with the Kid in your lap, your mind began to wander down a dark path, replaying the events of what transpired the last time you were on the sandy planet of Tatooine. 

You’d mistakenly trusted an idiot who wanted to get himself into the Bounty Hunter’s Guild. Toro Calican offered you and Mando all the credits that his bounty puck for Fennec Shand had promised in exchange for your help in capturing her to turn her in. 

And then he betrayed you all. He killed Fennec in front of you and turned you over to the New Republic where you were wrongfully imprisoned for months before Mando rescued you. 

Din turned around when he heard your breathing change. It was heavy and fast and shaky. Looking at you, he could see your eyes were unfocused as you stared at some buttons on the console, your mind far far away, trapped inside your memories. And he understood what was going through your mind, he was thinking and reliving that nightmare over and over again. 

Of him leaving you alone with Fennec and Calican. Going to get the dewback, only to return to find Fennec dead with you and Calican gone before returning to Mos Eisley only to kill Calican and save Peli and the Child, and learn that you’d been taken off planet by New Republic officers. 

Din called your name, softly and sweetly, as to not startle you too much. You didn’t hear calling your name, your mind far too lost within itself to be good. He called your name again, this time louder but still sweetly, concerned that you hadn’t heard him the first time. 

In the weeks that you’d been back - alive again thanks to the Force - Din had noticed small differences in your person. You would disappear inside your head at random times, or stare off into space when the Child was playing with you. And your temper flared more often than Din knew was normal. And while you never got angry at the Kid or him, he knew that little things made you mad - the refresher running out of warm water or the Kid’s toys being in your bed even after you’d put them in their proper place. 

Small, insignificant things made you nearly lose your temper, and Din wasn’t sure how to deal with this new information. For now, he wouldn’t do anything about it. Not when he didn’t fully understand the side effects of being resurrected had on a human body - not that he would ever really know. 

How many people have been resurrected by the Force? _Not many_ , he decided. 

“ _Tiny star_ ,” he spoke, reaching out to gently place a hand on your knee. 

Your eyes met his behind his visor, startled by the sudden contact of his warm leather glove against your covered knee. 

“Where did you go?” he asked, keeping his voice calm and quiet. 

You shakely exhaled as you blink, clearing away the fog that clouds your mind. “No where.” 

“Sweet girl.” he said, silently telling you that he will listen to you speak about whatever is on your mind that is troubling you. 

“Do we have to go to Tatooine again?” you asked. Din could see dark and haunted images in your eyes which made his heart sink. You’re scared to return to Tatooine and face the man who betrayed your trust.

“Toro Calican is dead. I killed him. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Din stated, his hand squeezing your knee as a reassurance. “He will never take you away from me. No one will.”

“He killed her right in front of me.” you said, sounding far away. “I - He -”

“That idiot is dead. His body is rotting in Beggar’s Canyon where he belongs.”

Your eyes fell to look at the Child in your lap, his big brown eyes stared up at yours as a sad little whine left him. The Kid had been there when Mando shot Calican, and the Kid remembered how scary the whole situation had been - especially since you and Mando - his mom and his dad - weren’t there to keep him safe. 

“He’s dead?” you questioned, speaking to no one in particular.

“Yes.” Din replied.

You were quiet for some time, letting silence fill the air in the cockpit as you rubbed your thumb over the Kid’s fingers, absentmindedly stroking them. Din watched you and the Kid, and kept his hand on your knee. 

Ever since he had seen your body crumpled in the dirt - cold and dead - he’d needed to reassure himself that you were alive and well with him and the Kid; he needed to reassure himself that this was not a cruel joke being played on him for taking off his helmet in front of IG-11 when Moff Gideon had invaded Nevarro, or that this was not a sweet and pleasant dream that would be ripped away from him when he awoke in his bunk. 

Your eyes met his mask, and your hand settled over his, making Din tilt his visor up slightly to look at you, instead of at the Child. 

Before Calican had betrayed you and Mando, you’d been met with a strange signature within the Force on Tatooine that called out to you, and begged you to come and seek it out. It had been very distracting, and disorienting the entire time you were on the desert planet, and you had wanted to figure out who or what it belonged to - but your plans had changed when Calican knocked you unconscious and killed Fennec in front of you. 

“If we have time, I need to look into something when we arrive on Tatooine.” 

Mando nodded, and you gave him a half smile before taking your hand off of his. You were finally going to figure out what that mysterious feeling was or who it belonged to. 

“Let’s get some bacta on those bruises.” Mando suggested as he rose from his seat. 

“Are you sure? They don’t really hurt and we can save the bacta for something more pressing.” 

“The only marks I wanna see on your skin are the ones I give you, not some crime lord’s and his thug’s.” Mando declared just seconds before he slipped from the cockpit to grab the medkit. 

*

Following Mando, you walked behind him as he descended the side ramp out of the cargo bay and cautiously emerged into docking bay 3-5 owned and operated by Peli Motto.

DUM-series pit droids began to move towards the _Crest_ with tools in hand, but a familiar voice called out to them, calling them off. A smile spread across your face as you descended the ramp and spotted her head of moussy curls. 

“Sorry gang. Come on.” Peli called out to her pit droids. “ You know he doesn’t like droids.” 

The pit droids chittered and chattered in apology at Peli, saying something about how all ships look the same to them or something. You weren’t entirely positive - your droid speak was rusty, but you were trying to improve your comprehension of the language. 

“May as well let them have at it.” Mando said, turning back slightly to glance at the _Razor Crest_. “The _Crest_ needs a good once-over.”

“Oh! So he likes droids now.” Peli sassed him, “Well you heard him, give it a once-over.”

The pit droids spun around, and began moving towards the _Crest_ again, ready to inspect it. 

“I guess a lot has changed since you were last in Mos -” Peli began to speak but cut herself off when Mando adjusted the satchel that held the Child in it. 

“Oh! Thank the Force!” Peli exclaimed excitedly. 

The last time you were here on Tatooine, Peli had grown close to the Kid while you and Mando were out on a job before you’d been kidnapped and wrongfully imprisoned. 

Reaching outwards, Peli plucked the Kid from the satchel and cradled him in her arms. “This little thing has had me worried sick! And you too, honey. I wasn’t sure our Mandalorian here would rescue his magical princess.”

The Child cooed as he was picked and moved around, and you smiled sweetly at her and her words. “Come here you little womp rat.” 

Peli began laughing in delight as she looked down at the Child, and you couldn’t help but feel like laughing too - Peli’s bright personality and bright yellow aura was infectious and a delightful change from all the darkness you had seen in the past couple of weeks. 

“Looks like it remembers me. How much do you want for it? Just kidding.” Peli joked with you both. 

“But not really.” she said seriously before continuing to speak, “You know if this thing - or you two - ever divides or buds I will gladly pay for the offspring.”

The rapid hiss of air made you jump, giving you no time to feel embarrassed about Peli’s comment about buying the Kid, or your children if you ever had any with the Mandalorian. You watched the three little DUM-series droids as they worked beneath a hatch near the rear of the _Crest_.

“Hey!” Peli yelled at one of her pit droids, who wrestles with a coil it had dropped, “Oh jeez! Watch what you’re doing up there. He barely trusts your kind. What do you wanna give all droids a bad name? Thank you!!” 

The coil that had startled you all, suctioned itself to one of the droid’s faces, making the poor little droid momentarily blind due to his ordeal. You let out a small, “ _oh_ ,” sound at his predicament. 

“I’m here on business. I need your help.”

“Oh, then business you shall have. Care for me to watch this wrinkled critter while you seek out adventure?” Peli asked, smiling down at the Kid perched on her hip. 

“I’ve been quested to bring this one back to its kind.” Mando explained. 

“Oh, wow.” Peli chuckled dryly. “I can’t help you there. I’ve never seen any like it. And trust me, I’ve seen all shapes and sizes in this town.”  
“A Mandalorian Armorer has set me on my path. If I can locate another of my kind, I can chart a path through the network of coverts.” 

“You’ve been the only Mando here for years, from what I can tell.” Peli said.  
“Where’s Mos Pelgo?” Mando asked. “I’m told there’s one there.”

“Oh boy… I haven’t heard that name in a while.”

“It’s not on any of the maps we looked at.” you stated. 

“That’s because it was wiped out by bandits. Once the Empire fell, it was a free-for-all. I didn’t dare leave the city walls. Still don’t.”

“Can you tell me where it used to be?” Mando asked. 

“Depends who’s asking. You wanna see it?” Peli asked before turning slightly to the left. 

“R5! Bring the map of Tatooine!” she screamed. Her loud voice made you jump a little, not expecting her to scream so suddenly. 

The red and white R5 unit beeped loudly as he wheeled himself over to the four of you.  
“No, take your time. Seriously. You just can’t get good help anymore. I don’t even know who to complain to.” Peli ranted. 

R5 pulled up the map of Tatooine for you all a moment later. 

“Okay,” Peli said, “this is the map of Tatooine before the war. You got Mos Eisley. Mos Espa. And up around this region Mos Pelgo.” 

You watched as the map moved around, two dots highlighting Mos Eisley and Mos Espa, but saw nothing for Mos Pelgo or where Peli said it would be. 

“I don’t see anything.” Mando stated. 

“Well, it’s there.” Peli sassed him. “Or at least it used to be. Not much to speak of. It’s an old mining settlement. They’re gonna see that big hunk o’ metal long before you land.” 

Mando turned his helmet to look at Peli as she stroked the Kid’s cheek. “Still got that speeder bike?” 

“Sure do. It’s a little rusty but I got it.” 

Peli moved through the hangar and led you towards where she stored her speeder bike. Resting just outside the city walls, was the speeder bike Calican had acquired for the three of you many moons ago. 

“Here she is.” Peli said as she looked back at you and Mando. 

“This will do.” Mando said with a nod.

“So do you two need me to watch over your little one?” She questioned the two of you.

“No. He’s coming with us.” You said, giving her a gentle smile. 

Peli looked down at the Child as he bounced against her hip. You knew Peli loved the Kid, and you felt a little bad for taking him away from her - but Mando would never let him out of his sight ever again.

“There are some modifications I need you to make to the _Crest_.” Mando interjected. 

“Oh yeah?” Peli asked, “And what might those be?”

Mando tipped his helmet back towards the hangar, silently asking Peli to speak to her alone. Peli pursed her lips and muttered to herself under her breath as she passed the Child to you. 

With the Kid cradled in your arms, you watched Mando and Peli walk back towards the hangar to discuss some modifications that Mando wanted done to the _Crest_. Why you couldn’t be present during that conversation was a mystery to you, but it didn’t bother you too much. You tilted your head downwards to look at the Kid, you gave him a half shoulder shrug. 

“He’s weird isn’t he?” you asked him. 

The Kid chirped in response as if he were saying: _Yes, Daddy is weird._

“I know.” you pretended to answer him as you leaned against the speeder bike, and waited for Mando to return to your side. 

*

The ride across the desert was pleasant to say the least. Your face had been buried in Mando’s neck to keep the sand out of your eyes and lungs, and it gave you the perfect opportunity to cling to the Mandalorian behind you like a spider monkey. The way you had to sit on the speeder bike was a bit awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but you couldn’t really complain if you got to cling to Mando the entire time. 

When night was beginning to crest over the sky, Mando had decided to stop near some Tusken raiders who had begun to craft a fire to burn through night. It took a little negotiation, and the use of your lightsaber to ignite the fire they needed for their camp, to be granted permission to spend the night in their company. As soon as you had made sure the Kid had eaten something, you curled up beside the speeder bike and promptly fell asleep while Mando sat near the fire and spoke with the Tuskens about where Mos Pelgo was located. 

Come morning, the three of you were off again in search of the mysterious city of Mos Pelgo. 

You shifted in your seat and leaned backwards and accidentally ground your ass into Mando’s crotch. When he doesn’t react, you decide to have a bit of fun with him before you arrive in Mos Pelgo. 

You ground your ass harder back against Din’s crotch, which earned you a groan from beneath his helmet. His hand wrapped around your waist and spread out over your lower stomach. He roughly pushed against you and made sure to drag your body closer to his. The tips of his gloves pressed against your pussy, barely ghosting over the hood of your clit. A shuddered breath left you as you squirmed in his grasp as you sought out more from his fingers. 

“Behave.” he growled seductively in your ear. 

“And if I don’t?” you teased him.

His fingers brushed over your clit again in tight, quick circles. You whimpered and whined at the pleasure that soared through your veins that ignited from his fingertips. 

“Then you better take your punishment like a good girl.” 

You barely choked down the lewd moan that crawled up your throat as Mando moved his hand as it slipped beneath your pants and panties, and the cold leather of his gloves rubbed against your clit. You were thankful the Kid was still asleep after getting to bed late last night. You leaned backwards and let your head fall back against Mando’s shoulder as you gave him more room to play with your clit. 

“What if I…” you moan out at how good he makes you feel, “What if I don’t want to be your good girl?”

“Then your punishment will be so much worse.” Din promised you.

You let out a breathy moan as his fingers swirled faster, and slipped down to feel your slick folds. You knew he was smirking under that helmet, a proud smile etching its way onto an unfamiliar face. 

“Look at you, all wet for just my fingers.”

You opened your mouth to respond but could only let out a broken moan as he sunk two fingers inside your aching cunt. The sole feeling of his gloves rubbing against your wet folds had your mouth hang open, the rough and cold feeling of the leather knocked the breath from your lungs. A chuckle left his lips and all you could do was hold onto him, slightly afraid you’d fall from the speeder bike. 

His fingers started to pump in and out of you; the squelching sound of your pussy being fucked by his fingers sounded incredibly loud in the vast open space of the desert. He moaned himself at the feeling of your pussy surrounding his fingers, as your wetness absorbed into the leather of his gloves. He knew when he took the gloves off later, his fingers would taste of your cum. 

His fingers curled deep inside you, pressing against that sweet spot only he knew how to find. You arched your back, pressing your shoulders back against his chest as you ground against his thick fingers.

“I - I’m gonna -” you gasped out, your hands reached out blindly to grip one of the thigh guards Mando wore. “ - gonna cum.” 

He twisted his wrist just slightly, and you came completely undone, body tensed as your orgasm shuddered through you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your orgasm took over your body. Mando continued to pump his fingers into you, making sure you rode out your orgasm for as long as possible. 

“Good, good girl,” he praised you, “Cumming for me like the sweet little slut that you are.”

You fell backwards as you shuddered and tried to get your erratic breathing under control. Mando slowly withdrew his fingers from inside your cunt and as his fingers slipped from your waistband, you gripped his wrist and brought his cum coated gloves toward your mouth. Your tongue darted outward, and licked at the wet leather, drinking down the combined taste of your cum and blaster residue and the glove. 

Mando groaned behind you as you took his fingers deep into your mouth, making sure to clean your mess off of his gloves. “You took your punishment like a good girl.” 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” you questioned him. 

“Not now. We’re almost there.” he advised you. “Later when we’re back on the Crest, I’m going to take you on every surface that I can.” 

“I’ll hold you to it Mando.” 

*

Everything was eerily quiet as Mando drove the speeder bike slowly toward what you assumed to be Mos Pelgo. Your hand flew out and roughly gripped Din’s thigh, your nails dug through the duraweave and nearly pierced his skin as you stared ahead at the forgotten city. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Your eyes scanned back and forth over the small white-washed city. Terror, tiredness and trepidation radiated in the air over the city. It blanketed the vast empty desert, and invaded into your soul like a virus; it clung to your skin and suffocated the life from your body at alarming rates. 

“Everything feels wrong.” 

“Wrong how?”

“Like… they’re scared and tired.”

“We won’t be long.” Mando promised as he continued toward the town.

Most of the town had been swallowed up by large dunes, and various sandstorms over the course of Mos Pelgo’s existence. Everyone stared as you drove by, curious and scared about who the three of you were. Mos Pelgo did not get many visitors. 

You watched the people as you passed. Each and every one of them looked tired and wore out from working days on end. The feeling of eeriness from earlier only increased by tenfold now. 

Powering down the speeder bike, Mando patted the outside of your thigh and signaled for you to let him go so he could get up and off the speeder bike. You reluctantly released him and swung your legs over the edge of the bike and let your feet sink into the sand. 

The two of you stepped up to the cantina, and opted to leave the Child in his side pack for the time being. Getting information about the whereabouts of the other Mandalorians wouldn’t take long. 

Inside everything is quiet, and the establishment is empty - completely empty except for the Weequay who stood behind the bar, grinding up some spices with a mortar and pestle. 

Mando walked forwards and approached the bar while you stood at the entrance. The soft coo of the Child grabbed your attention, and as you looked over your shoulder you saw the little devil peeking around the corner to watch the two of you. 

“Can I help you?” asked the Weequay. 

Mando leaned against the bar top as you descended the small set of stairs and came to stand beside him. “I’m looking for a Mandalorian.” 

“Well, we don’t get many visitors in these parts. Can you describe him?” 

Mando was silent for a moment, as were you as you stared at the bartender. How the hell did he not know what a Mandalorian looked like?

“Someone who looks like me.” Mando deadpanned.

The Weequay leaned forward a bit and looked at Mando’s body before he leaned back again. “Hm. You mean the Marshal?”

You sputtered out a laugh before you could stop yourself and asked: “The who?” 

And then your blood ran cold as you felt a heavy presence come up behind you, which made you stop laughing instantly. You kept your eyes trained on Mando’s helmet as he spoke.

“Your Marshal wears Mandalorian armor?” Mando asked.

The Weequay shrugged a bit before he glanced toward the entrance. “See for yourself.” 

You were afraid to turn around to see who stood at the entrance to the cantina, but everything within you screamed at you to turn around. Your eyes landed on a tall man dressed in red and beat up Mandalorian armor. 

Your eyes frantically looked back and forth between the armor and the red shirt as two different auras battled to be the dominant one. Pain flared behind your eyes as your brain struggled to process both auras as they flickered and fought before your eyes.

The Marshal stepped forwards, and his aura - a red shift of ripples, like water when a rock is thrown onto a calm lake - moved around him. “What brings you here stranger?” 

“I’ve been searching for you for many parsecs.”

“Well now you found me. Weequay, three snorts of spotchka.” spoke the Marshal as he moved into the cantina and invaded your personal space as he grabbed the bottle of spotchka from the bartender. 

Your posture stiffened as your senses were assaulted by the other aura that lingered around the Marshal - the one that clung tightly to the Mandalorian armor. The second aura was a strange mixture of a rich cobalt blue, and a deep mossy green. The colors shifted back and forth like duochrome before flickering out completely when the Marshal’s aura would overpower the beskar’s aura. 

“Why don’t you join me for a drink?” the Marshal suggested as he tipped his helmet toward you and then at the table. 

You watched and waited as the Marshal set the bottle of spotchka down on the table along with the cups, before he sank down onto a seat and reached upwards. 

The Mandalorian you had been searching for reached upward and pulled his helmet off his head. 

“Whoa.” you breathed out, confused and in awe.

You were certain women, men, and those who did not confine themselves to such labels would drop themselves at his feet. The Marshal could have anyone he wanted. 

Mando’s helmet tilted slightly towards you, having heard your breathy exhale. 

He set the Mandalorian helmet on the table next to the spotchka and looked between you and Mando. 

“I’ve never met a real Mandalorian before. Or a pretty Jedi.” The Marshal smirked at you, and sent a wink in your direction, making your chest and face feel incredibly hot.

Your body remained frozen as your eyes focused solely on the Marshal’s face. He was ruggedly handsome, with his silver fox hair and neatly trimmed facial hair. He had a certain charm to him that stirred up something flirtatious within you. 

The Marshal chuckled at the silence he was greeted with. “Heard stories. I know you’re good at killing.” 

The Marshal uncorked his bottle of spotchka and continued to talk, and somehow his words not only applied to Mando and his people, but also to you and your people. 

The Mandalorians and the Jedi.

“And probably none too happy to see me wearing this hardware. So I figure only one of us is walkin’ outta here.” 

Your head tilted to the side as you posture straightened and your hand curled over the hilt of your lightsaber. 

_Only one of you was going to walk out of here? Oh you liked those odds_. 

“But then I see the little guy…” you head snapped to the left to look at the Child as he played with a spittoon bucket. He cooed when the Marshal mentioned him. “... and I think maybe I pegged you wrong.” 

The Marshal placed two snorts of spotchka on the opposite side of the table for you and Mando to have.  
“Who are you?” Mando questioned him.

“I’m Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo.” 

“Where did you get the armor?” 

“Bought it off some Jawas.” Cobb Vanth said quickly before downing a shot of spotchka.

“Hand it over.” Mando said. 

An unamused chuckle escaped the Marshal. “Look, pal. I’m sure you call the shots where you come from, but ‘round here I’m the one tells folks what to do.”

Mando took a single step forward. 

“ _Take it off._ ” he demanded coolly. “ _Or I will._ ” 

Your head went empty at his words and his tone, and the way he held himself in front of the Marshal. How he handled himself was so incredibly intimidating, and incredibly hot - it scared you and turned you on, and the orgasm he gave you on the speeder bike earlier hadn’t been enough to dampen the craving you had for him. 

“We gonna do this in front o’ the Kid? And your girl?”

“He’s seen worse. And she’s more dangerous than I am.” 

A moment passed. 

“Right here then?”

“Right here.” 

Cobb Vanth sighed heavily before he stood up and roughly kicked his chair behind him. He stared intensely at Mando, waiting to see who would draw their blaster first. And the Marshal knew that if he did get the first shot off, and if he did kill the Mandalorian, the pretty Jedi at his side would get revenge faster than the Marshal could blink. 

The ground shook beneath your feet before anything drastic could happen inside the common house, and loud alarms blared in the distance. You rocked back and forth on your feet before reaching out to grip the edge of the bartop to keep yourself up right. 

The Marshal raised a single finger, telling Mando to hang on for just a moment, and proceeded to walk out of the cantina. The Weequay dashed out of the bar, and disappeared from sight as you and Mando followed after Cobb Vanth. 

Looking down the main street, at the way you had come from, a giant dust storm looked like it was brewing on the horizon and was rapidly making its way toward Mos Pelgo. 

People began screaming as they ran towards their homes, desperate to get off the sand in the streets and into the cover of safety. You looked closer at the sand dunes and saw something crawling below the surface at an alarming rate. A large monstrous shape swims under the sand, and stirs up the ground above it as it travels closer toward you all. 

Horror and shock crossed your features as you watched a creature erupt from the ground, and swallowed a bantha whole before disappearing beneath the earth again. 

“Maybe we can work somethin’ out.” the Marshal suggested. 

Cleaning up and reassembly of the town took several hands and only a couple of minutes to complete. You followed behind Mando and the Marshal as the Marshal explained the situation he had on his hands with the creature you’d just encountered. 

“That creature’s been terrorizin’ these parts since long before Mos Pelgo was established. Thanks to this armor I’ve been able to protect this town from bandits and Sand people. They look to me to protect ‘em. But a Krayt dragon is too much for me to take on alone.” Cobb Vanth said. He paused on the walkway and turned to look at Mando and yourself. 

“Help me kill it, I’ll give you the armor.”

“Deal. I’ll ride back to the ship, blow it outta the sand from the sky and use the bantha as bait.” 

Cobb Vanth shook his head slightly as he smiled. “Not so simple. The ship passes above, it senses the vibrations above it, it stays underground. But I know where it lives.”

“How far?” Mando asked.

“Not far.” the Marshal replied as he looked out across the desert.

*

The drive across more of Tatooine was boring to say the least. You rode with Mando and the Kid and rolled your eyes at the Marshal and his speeder bike when he raced past you all. But you listened to him as he recounted his story about Mos Pelgo. 

“It started after the Death Star blew up.” he said. 

Your heart sank in your chest and felt like it weighed a million tons as you thought of your friends who had died on Scarif - the first planet the original Death Star blew up - and of your first love - _Cassian Andor._

Vanth went on to talk about how the town celebrated that night, only to have their celebration interrupted by the Mining Collective. The Mining Collective swept in and took over Mos Pelgo in a single night, enslaving the entire city since the Empire was now gone. 

Vanth continued, and explained how he escaped that night with a camtono carrying silicax crystals.

Vanth explained that he had wandered for days with no food and water when he encountered a Jawa sandcrawler. The Jawas saved his life in return for the camtono of silicate crystals. In addition to the full waterskin he had asked for, Vanth used the crystals to obtain a suit of Mandalorian armor that the Jawas had retrieved from an old abandoned sarlacc pit near the Great Pit of Carkoon, in the Dune Sea near Jabba the Hutt’s Palace. Armed with the armor and ammunition, the Marshal returned to Most Pelgo and expelled the Mining Collective, using the rocket in his jetpack to destroy the fleeing thugs and their landspeeder.

Cobb and Din were on edge as they passed through a narrow canyon. There weren’t many people this far away from civilization but the possibility of a threat or an ambush was still relevant. 

You took it slow around the curves and bends in the canyon, being mindful of the sharp, jagged walls and what could have lurked behind them. As the Marshal pulled ahead of your speeder bike, a loud roar echoed through the cavernous walls. Din and Cobb whipped the speeder bikes to a halt and scrambled off the speeder bikes with their weapons drawn as you followed suit. 

Distant growling echoed through the chasm. The Kid whimpered in fright and ducked down into your pack to hide. You wished that pack was big enough to hide the both of you in this moment, but the bag was only big enough to hide the Kid - and someone had to protect him. 

The distant growling echoed more around you, bouncing off the rocky walls, making it sound like the creature that the sounds came from, sound much closer and larger than you anticipated it to be. 

You watched - in awe and horror - as a dog-like creature emerged from behind one of the many rocks that had fallen down the sides of the canyon’s walls. It growled and opened its jaw to release a loud wail - which was amplified by the rocks around you all. 

With a twist of your wrist, you ignited your lightsaber and squared your shoulders as the Marshal powered up his blaster. A dozen more dog-like creatures emerged from the shadows and answered the first creature's call - the rest of the pack had arrived. And they looked hungry. 

The guttural shout of something in Tusken left the Mandalorian’s mouth. The loud, throaty sound had frightened you, and turned you on completely. The sound had reminded you of your nights spent bathed in darkness with Mando between your thighs and groaning above you - sounding just like that almost. 

Together, you and Cobb looked to your rights at Mando. And you watched as Mando placed his pulse rifle down, and moved around his speeder bike to walk towards the dogs. 

“What the hell you doin?” Cobb asked, which echoed your own question. 

Mando held up a hand, and silently told the two of you not to worry and to trust him in what he was going to do. You shook your head disapprovingly at him as he moved away from you and the Marshal. 

Mando approached the dogs and spoke in Tusken to them, before one of them trotted up to him. Mando sank down onto one knee and began to pat the dog’s side. The dog-like creature wiggled and whined appreciatively as Mando scratched his side, and tried to get more pets from the man stroking him. 

The beast growled happily as you lowered your lightsaber, and the Marshal dropped his blaster. The Mandalorian had once again, surprised you in ways you hadn’t known were possible. 

_Who knew Din was a dog person?_

Your posture immediately straightened when several Tuskens emerged from the shadows and from behind rocks. You watched them and focused on Mando as he used his hands, and growled in Tusken to communicate with them, but kept a steady grip on your lightsaber, and its cold metal hilt. 

“Hey partner, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Vanth asked from beside you. 

“They want to kill the Krayt dragon too.” Mando stated. 

Darkness fell rather quickly, once the Tuskens had led you back to their settlement for the night. And like the Tuskens you had stayed with the previous night, these Tuskens asked you to light their campfire for them with your lightsaber, and you happily obliged. 

Just as the last of the light left the sky, everyone settled around the fire to discuss the Krayt dragon. You sat between the Marshal and the Mandalorian, your thighs touched theirs from how close the three of you sat together. The Kid sat on the ground with his back resting against the wooden log you all sat on, and nestled himself in between Mando’s feet. 

You watched and listened intently as Mando spoke with the Tuskens and translated what they were talking about. You felt a little lost half way through the conversation, when Mando’s hands moved faster than his mouth, but you got the jist of what was being discussed. 

One of the Tuskens you sat with - the Chief you decided - cracked open a strange looking pod, which burst open with a cloud of black smoke before it cleared away. You eyed the strange pod in the Tusken’s hands; you’d never seen whatever he held. 

The Tusken offered the strange pod to Cobb, who reluctantly took it. He brought it to his nose, and gently sniffed it before he leaned into you. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“You drink it.” 

“It stinks.” Vanth replied. 

“What is it?” you whispered out of the side of your mouth.

“Black melon.” Cobb answered. 

“Do you want their help?” Mando asked. 

“Not if I have to drink this.” Cobb admitted. 

The Tusken who offered Cobb the foul smelling drink began to rage. 

“He says your people steal their water, and now you insult them by not drinking it.” Mando explained. 

The Tusken continued to grunt and speak with his hands. 

“They know about Mos Pelgo. They know how many Sand people you’ve killed.”

“They raided our village. I defended the town.” Cobb snapped back. 

“Give me the cup - I’ll drink it.” you said quickly, hoping to calm everyone down.

“Lower your voice.” Mando advised the Marshal. 

Your hand darted outward and snatched the pod from Cobb’s hand before he could toss it carelessly to the ground. You knew this was a small thing to do, but the implications and the benefits it could have for Mos Pelgo in the future was important. And it was the least you could do for the long forgotten town. 

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Vanth growled. 

The Chief who offered the drink rose to his feet as he growled at Cobb’s outburst. 

“You’re agitating them.” Mando said calmly.

“These monsters can’t be reasoned with.” Cobb stated as he rose to his feet. 

You jumped up quickly and put your hand on his forearm, and tried to draw his attention away from the Tuskens seated across from you all.

“Cobb I can dr-”

“Sit back down before I put a hole through you!” he roughly shoved your arm off of him, and got in the Chief’s face. 

The Tusken argued with him between grunts and rough hand movements, which only made the Marshal angrier. 

“Cobb!” you shouted at him.

“I’m not gonna say it again.” Cobb growled.

The roar of the flamethrower from Mando’s gauntlet stunned everyone into silence as the flames shot outwards over the fire. You nearly sloshed all of the foul smelling liquid you were supposed to drink all over yourself from how startled your reaction was. 

Mando spoke and gestured animatedly to the Tuskens once everyone shut the fuck up.

“What are you saying to them?” you asked him gently.

“Same thing I’m telling him. If we fight amongst ourselves the monster will kill us all.” 

A terse moment passed before the Tuskens and Vanth sat back down but you hesitated. You looked at the Tusken who offered Cobb the drink, and with a gesture to show you still had the drink, you pressed it to your lips and drank the entire thing. 

The liquid tasted awful, and smelt even worse but you pulled the cup away and gave the Tuskens across from you a tight lipped smile. 

_I’m gonna puke._ You thought. 

“Now,” Mando said, as you sat down. “How. Do we. Kill it?” he asked each word slow and punctuated as he made the appropriate signs to ask the Tuskens.

*

When the plan had been set, everyone went about their own business to get ready to sleep. You picked up the Child and tucked him away in your rucksack, and softly sung him a lullaby until his large eyes closed and he zonked out for the night. 

You turned from the fire and jumped out of your skin. 

“ _Whoa?_ ” Mando growled, his helmet filling your vision. Anger radiated off of his body, and morphed his aura into more jagged shapes, like broken shards of glass. 

“I - I was just - he - I was just surprised he took off his helmet.” You stumbled over your words, praying to the Maker that Mando couldn’t pick up on your lingering arousal from looking at Cobb in the armor from yesterday. 

His helmet tilted downwards, his thermal imager inside his HUD registering that your body was growing warmer. 

“You sure?” 

Mando saying “take it off or I will.” hadn’t helped the desperate ache between your legs, and you knew you were going to be sexually frustrated until you could return to the Crest and ask Mando to fuck your brains out. 

You nodded dumbly at him, your eyes wide - and Mando could see your pupils were blown wide with lust, and your core temperature rose just slightly. He tipped his helmet downwards, letting his eyes rake over your body slowly. 

“Really? Cause your rising core temp tells me otherwise.” Mando sneered at you, almost condescendingly. 

“Tatooine is a hot planet.” You lied. 

“The suns set hours ago.” He retorted, his body getting closer to yours. Your cunt ached, arousal burned through your veins just waiting for Mando to take you here and now. 

“Maybe I’m going through menopause.” You said, trying to deflect Mando’s insinuation at the possibility of wanting to fuck Cobb. It wasn’t Cobb himself, just Cobb in the armor - the armor - the Mandalorian armor.

Mando tipped his helmet sideways in a disapproving way. There’s no possible way your body would be going through menopause - you’re far too young for that. And even if you were, your body would heat up differently in his HUD, he could tell the difference between a hot flash and being aroused. And you were definitely aroused. 

“Get some sleep.” He said before settling down, crossing his arms across his chest as he propped himself against a rock. You curled into a ball, drawing your cape around your shoulders to drive out the cold that had begun to creep into your bones. The fire the Tuskens had was just a little too far away for the heat to reach you properly. The Kid’s cot was closed tightly, keeping the heat he generated trapped inside, keeping him safe and warm for the night.

Your teeth began chattering as you white-knuckled your cape, trying to curl yourself into a tighter ball. 

“I thought you said Tatooine was a hot planet.” Mando sneered, his words a little too harsh and condescending. 

You cut him a glance, your eyes reflected your hurt feelings in the fire light. You pressed your lips into a firm line and turned your head away from him, choosing to look at the fire instead of the man who set your heart alight. 

_Shit_. Din thought when he saw your glassy eyes catch in the firelight as you turned away from him. He didn’t mean to sound so cruel. It was just - you wanting to sleep with Vanth set Mando off, and made him feel things he wasn’t used to feeling. 

Mainly jealousy and insecurities about his appearance. Ever since he had sworn the Creed, his face had been covered by his helmet, hidden away from all those who lived inside this vast and beautiful galaxy. When he took his helmet off for you, he wanted you to stay even if he was the most hideous person that you’d ever seen in your lifetime. 

And deep down, Din knew his insecurities were a bit out there. He knew you loved him for him, and not for his looks. In fact, he was certain you wouldn’t care what he looked like beneath the mask. He could look like a Hutt and he knew you would still love him. But in all his years of traveling around the galaxy as a bounty hunter, he had seen many, many beautiful beings that would put his face to shame. 

He huffed out an annoyed sigh, before shifting his weight around, trying to find a comfortable position to doze off in before the sun rose. He heard you sniffle sharply before he saw you curl in on yourself, trying to make yourself smaller, and less of a target for him to bully. 

_Shit._ he was going to have to make this up to you once they dealt with the Krayt dragon, and made it back to the Razor Crest.

*

You rode on the back of a bantha with Cobb in front of you. When Mando had awoken, you were already up, taking care of the Child and avoiding him at all cost. His blood boiled beneath his skin underneath the suffocating duraweave and the heavy armor he wore. Your arms wrapped around Vanth’s torso, keeping your body close to his. Din sighed heavily as he closed his eyes tightly behind his visor. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ He seriously fucked up. 

You had asked Cobb after he had woken up if you could ride with him, and he was more than happy to say yes and accept. 

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Just a little turbulence. It’ll pass.” You dismissed him. You weren’t sure you could face Mando after last night. His words had hurt you more than you thought they could.

And you couldn’t help what had happened - it was his fault he was so fucking arousing in that goddamn armor. Plus seeing another person dressed in the same type of armor as the man you had died for turned you on immensely - and you weren’t going to apologize for that. 

So you rode behind Cobb on top of the bantha, with your arms loosely around his waist to keep yourself balanced on the bantha. And the entire journey to where the Tuskens knew where the Krayt dragon lived was an entertaining one - Vanth would not shut up about the stories he’d heard as a child about Jedi warriors during the Clone Wars. You kept your mouth shut, not wanting to disappoint him and reveal that you’d been born just before the Clone Wars had ended. 

The Marshal fell silent when the Tuskens had revealed that you’d arrived at the abandoned sarlacc pit where the dragon lived. 

The Force awoke within your veins, and made you head swim as if you’d drank several tankards of spotchka the night before. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you slumped forward slightly and leant against Cobb’s back as the Force overwhelmed your body. 

It was out there - that feeling you’d felt the first time you had been on Tatooine called out to you like a siren’s song. 

You slid off the bantha roughly, and ran to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the sarlacc pit. You scanned the valley below you and found nothing that could have been the origin point of the strong aura signature you felt consuming you. Your eyes scanned the mountain ridges, and frantically looked for the unknown cause of the feeling. 

“ _Cyare_?” Mando asked, concern laced his words. You turned back toward him, your eyes a bit wild and frantic. You blinked rapidly as you stared at his metallic helmet, the sun glinted off the high points near his brow and nearly blinded you before he adjusted his head. The fog that the Force had settled over your body and mind evaporated slowly, and it left you feeling nervous. 

“ _Cyare_?” Mando asked again, and stepped into your personal space. Your head tipped upward to look at him as the remainder of the fog cleared from your mind and body. You were still worried that he was angry with you from the past couple of days and the strain they had put on your undefined relationship.

“That thing I needed to look into - it’s out there.” you revealed to him.

“Down there?” he asked, referring to the sarlacc pit. 

You hesitated for a moment before you answered him, “No. It’s… it’s nearby. Somewhere close to here.”

“We’ll look into it once we’ve dealt with the Krayt dragon.” he said. 

You nodded in agreement. 

Crouched on the top of the ridge, looking down at the giant cave your body felt numb. The Tusken was just gone - and the Krayt dragon was far bigger than you thought it was. 

Holy shit! You thought as you replayed the Krayt dragon emerging from the cave and ate the Tusken whole before is slunk back into the shadows. 

“They might be open to some ideas.” Mando stated as you looked down at the bantha that lingered in front of the cave. 

You stifled a giggle. Mando’s dry humor should not have been that funny - you’d just witnessed a man’s death from a gigantic worm. Now was not the time for laughter...but you could help it. 

*

You returned to the Tusken’s campsite and began to formulate a plan on how to kill the Krayt dragon. You watched as the Tusken’s set up a diorama of the Krayt dragon’s cave using miniature bones and rocks. 

“That’s the Krayt dragon.” Mando explained. 

“And those little rocks?” Cobb asked. 

“That’s us.” Mando replied. 

Cobb huffed in disbelief. “It’s not to scale.” 

“I think it is.” Mando replied. 

You looked back down at the long miniature skeleton of the krayt dragon and raised a brow at Mando. If that was to scale like he thought it was… how the hell were you going to kill it?  
“Can’t be. That’s too big.” 

Mando signed to the Tuskens, asking if the diorama of the Krayt dragon was to scale or not. A Tusken replied that it was. 

“It’s to scale.” Mando said. 

“I’ve only seen its head and neck. It’s bigger’n I guessed.” Vanth revealed. 

“Might be time to rethink our arrangement.” Cobb said under his breath. Your head turned to look at him. Was he going to weasel his way out of giving up his armor now?

The Tuskens asked Mando something, and he replied, and seconds later more little rocks were piled around the front of the little skeleton. 

“That’s more like it. Where are they getting their reinforcements?” Cobb asked. 

“I volunteered your village.” Mando said casually. 

You gave a dry laugh, “They’re not gonna like that.”

“No they are not.” Cobb agreed with you. 

“Do you think you can convince them to help?” you asked, as you tipped your head backward to look up at him.

“I ain’t sure, sweetheart.” Cobb looked down at you, his hazel eyes looked darker in the shadows - more haunted and frightened. Your hand reached out and gripped his forearm in a reassuring manner as you threw a small smile in his direction. 

“We should get going.” Mando said, his helmet purposefully looked forward to keep himself from staring at the soft moment that passed between you and Cobb. 

*

You chose to ride back to Mos Pelgo with Cobb, since his speeder bike had more room to accommodate two bodies instead of one like Mando’s speeder did. And you thought you were doing Mando a favor, by riding with Vanth that gave Mando more room to stretch out on his speeder bike. It gave him the opportunity to recline a bit and not put so much strain on his back. When you rode with him, you took up a lot of the limited space that the seat of the speeder bike had to offer. 

Mando was bitter about the whole situation. Were you mad at him about how he spoke to you the night before? You had to be; you had been avoiding him and made sure to be with someone at all times to minimize the chances of having to talk to Mando alone. 

You were killing him. Din knew he messed up - he regretted his words immediately after they had left his mouth. He knew he couldn’t take them back and he knew he had to let you calm down before he apologized. Hanging around the Marshal and purposefully ignoring the Mandalorian was a special kind of punishment meant specifically for Din. 

When the four of you arrived back in Mos Pelgo, the Marshal continued to explain himself and why the town might be reluctant to help the Sand people kill the Krayt dragon.

“They attacked us less than a year ago.” Cobb explained as he parked the speeder bike outside the cantina. “Killed half a dozen of us by the minin’ camp. I’d say I took down twice as many Tuskens.”

You hopped off the speeder bike, and raised your arms above your head as you stretched out your back, it cracked and popped loudly, which earned you a concerned glance from Cobb before he looked away from you.

“The town respects you. My guess is that they’ll listen to reason.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Vanth said before he pivoted and walked up the stairs and into the cantina. 

You glanced back at Mando, gave him a little shrug and bounded up the stairs after the Marshal. Din sighed as he slipped off the speeder bike and picked up the Child. 

“She’s weird isn’t she?” Mando quietly asked his foundling. 

The Kid chirped as if he were answering Mando’s question: _Yes Mommy is weird._

“I know.” he replied, and then walked into the cantina. 

*

Most of Mos Pelgo had gathered in the cantina and awaited news about the Krayt dragon situation that they had on their hands. Nerves sparked in your chest when you first walked inside the building and out of the heat of the day. You had never had so many eyes trained on you at once, not recently at least. Everyone watched as you walked up to Cobb and hiked yourself to sit on the bartop next to him. Mando walked inside the cool cantina a moment after you had, with the Kid in his arms and settled on your other side. 

“This here is a Mandalorian, and a Jedi. You know what that means?” Cobb asked his friends and neighbors. As your eyes raked over the people inside the common house, you could see and feel how nervous they all were. Their nervousness pulsed around the room, and made your head hurt. 

“We’ve heard the stories.” answered the cantina’s owner. 

“Then you know how good they are at killing.” Cobb stated. You watched as a few of the townspeople toward the back of the common house shifted around, uncomfortable and uneasy as they stared at you and the Mandalorian.

“Now this one’s gotta problem. I got a suit o’ salvaged armor and the Mandalorian creed says it’s his to take.” Cobb explained. A chorus of startled murmurs echoed around the cantina. Everyone’s aura shifted to an agitated state, which made your skin prickle. 

“But I’ve got a problem too. A krayt dragon’s been peelin off our pack animals, and sometimes takin our mining haul with it. It’s just a matter of time before it gets tired of banthas and goes after a coupla you townsfolk, or even - so help us - the school.” Vantha continued. The townspeople broke out into murmurs again, distressed and upset at the words Cobb was speaking. 

“As much as I’ve grown fond of the armor, I’m even more fond of this town. The Mandalorian is willing to help us slay the leviathan in exchange for returning the armor to its ancestral owners.” 

“Well that settles it.” said the Weequay.

“There’s more.” Cobb said.

“We can’t take on the krayt dragon alone. And the Sand people are willing to help.” 

Everyone inside the cantina began to clamor about that involvement of the Tuskens, especially after the damage they had caused a year ago when they had attacked Mos Pelgo. 

“They raid our mines!” one man shouted.

You leaned backward, startled by the outcry that the people of Mos Pelgo had toward the Tuskens. In your travels among the stars, with and without your Master, you had not encountered many Tuskens. And those you had encountered hadn’t seemed cruel or brutal. But the way the people of Mos Pelgo reacted made you think otherwise - and it made you think of your own people.

Were there really those out there that didn’t like Jedi? You knew that many believed the Jedi to be myths and legends - especially after what transpired during the Clone Wars - but were there people out there that would react like this is?

“They’re monsters!” the Weequay called out.

Mando stood at his full height and looked at the townspeople. “I’ve seen the size of that thing. It will swallow your entire town when the fancy hits it. You’re lucky Mos Pelgo isn’t a sand field already. I know these people. They are brutal. So is the Dune Sea. They’ve survived for thousands of years in these sands, and they know the krayt dragon better than anyone here.” Mando spoke, and you watched as the room fell silent to hear every word he would say. 

“They are raiders. It’s true. But they also keep their word. We have struck a deal. If we are willing to leave the carcass and its ichor, they will stand by our side in battle and vow never to raise a blaster against this town until one of you breaks the peace.” Mando explained. 

The crowd whispered among themselves, debating and arguing about the pros and the cons of their situation. You listened to them bicker back and forth, but had your eyes trained on the Mandalorian’s back. With scrunched eyebrows you picked apart his words. 

_“We have struck a deal.”_

Those 5 little words held so much weight to them. You two had struck a deal long ago when you first met on Arvala-7. Had you ever changed the terms of the deal? Was the deal even complete? You would have to ask Mando about the deal the two of you had made after the Krayt dragon was dealt with. 

“We will help the Sand people.” spoke the Weequay.

With a proud smirk, Cobb Vanth looked at his town. It was time to get to work.

While the townsfolk assembling and loading explosives and ammunition onto banthas that the Tuskens had brought with them, you stayed inside the cantina with the Child. The two of you ate some food, and played a short game of tag since the Kid had been cooped up for so long on the speeder bike. He needed to stretch his little legs and get out some of his energy before he got back on the speeder bike.

When it was time to make the long trek back to the Krayt dragon’s cave, everyone loaded up on the banthas, being mindful to be careful of the ones loaded to the teeth with explosives.  
A lone Tusken approached you as you put the Kid in your rucksack. You turned toward him and watched as he moved his hands and grunted at you. You blinked once, and tried to figure out what he was asking you but you had a feeling you just looked incredibly dumb standing there staring at him.

“He’s asking if you would like to ride with him.” Mando said from behind you. You jumped in the air and turned to face Mando.

“Oh! That’s not a euphemism for wanting to fuck right?” you said before you looked back at the Tusken.

“No.”

“Oh...How do I say yes then?” 

“You want to ride with him?” Mando asked, his tone a bit harsh.

“Yes, I do.” you told him. 

Mando stared at you for a moment, before he sighed heavily. “Curl your fist like this.” 

He demonstrated the sign with his dominant hand, and bent it forward twice. You watched the movement before you repeated it, glancing up at Mando’s visor every now and then to make sure you were doing it correctly. 

“Good. Now with one hand, fingers flat against your chin and bring it forwards and away from your face.” he instructed you, demonstrating that too. You did as he said, and copied his motions. 

Mando nodded at you. You turned to the Tusken and repeated both signs. The Tusken grunted happily, and signed again before he moved off toward the bantha he would ride with you. 

“That seemed like a lot for just a simple ‘ _yes_ ’.” You told Mando. 

“You told him: ‘ _Yes, thank you._ ’” Mando told you. 

“And what did he say after that?” you asked. 

“He said he’d get the bantha.” Mando said, before he swung his leg over the speeder bike, and ended the conversation. You felt that Mando was holding something back from you, but you weren’t going to push your luck with him. You could tell he was still angry about the past couple of days, and you didn’t want to anger him any more. 

You sniffled slightly, and left Mando on the speeder bike. The Tusken who had asked you to ride waited patiently for you by the smaller bantha the two of would ride, and then helped you onto the bantha. You signed ‘ _thank you_ ’ again to him and once he was on top of the bantha, you wrapped your arms around his torso slightly before he nudged the bantha to move with his legs. 

*

Everyone - Tuskens and townspeople alike - watched with bated breath as the Tusken you rode with moved closer to the mouth of the cave to determine whether the dragon was sleeping or not. 

The Tusken turned from the cave and began to move backward the group. In the distance you could barely make out that he was signing something.  
“What’d he say?” you asked. 

“He says it’s sleeping. If we listen carefully we can hear it breathing.” 

The Tuskens behind you offered Cobb another black melon - the strange fruit that you had drunk from last night. He took it, and with a displeased sigh, put the pod to his lips and drank. 

“Was that so bad?” you teased him. Cobb shot you a dirty look, but you laughed it off. 

“Let’s get to work.” Mando said. 

Everyone began to move, grabbing explosives while digging in the ground. You had offered to use your powers to help move things around, but Mando had asked you to save your strength in case this plan didn’t work out like they hoped it would. You had wanted to object, but a warning glance from Cobb from behind the Mandalorian’s shoulder made you bite your tongue. 

“The Tuskens say the belly is the only weak spot. So we have to hit it from below. First we bury the charges at the opening of the cave. Then we wake it up. We have to get it angry enough to charge.” Mando began. 

“Once it’s far enough out, and the belly is above the explosives, you hit the detonator.” he said, before a woman approached you all. She passed the detonator off to the Marshal before she hurried away to finish up her last minute tasks. 

And then it was time. You stood between Cobb and Mando and watched as three Tuskens approached the cave before screaming war crimes into the darkness to wake the beast. The Krayt dragon roared in anger from behind awoken, which spurred the Tuskens to retreat from the mouth of the cave. The sand shifted at the mouth of the cave and your heart crawled into your throat when the beast emerged from the sand. 

It looked bigger from this angle, and it frightened you. 

The ballistae were fired, and sharp pierced the Krayt dragon’s hide, however they did little to stop the massive creature from moving back towards the mouth of the cave.

“Dank farrik. It’s going back in.” Mando cursed. 

The creature moved backwards, and took a line of Tuskens with it. 

“It’s retreating.” Mando said. 

“I see that.” you snapped.

“I’m gonna hit it.” Cobb stated. 

“No!” you exclaimed at the same time Mando said: “No, wait. We only have one shot. We gotta get it out.”

The townsfolk and Tuskens fired and hurled objects at the krayt dragon in an effort to lure it out. They laid waste to the beast, and with every rock and blaster shot that hit the Krayt dragon, the angrier it got. It roared before it surged forward and tried to eat a bunch of townspeople - who thankfully moved out of the way in time. 

“Now?” Cobb asked. 

“Not yet. It’s gotta come out further.” Mando said, looking at the scene in front of you all through his macrobinoculars. 

With an agitated huff, you shrugged off your nerves and grabbed your blaster from the holster at your side. You were going to get the dragon out of its cave.

“Don’t even think about it.” Cobb said with his hand on your bicep, stopping you from leaving.  
“Let go Cobb.” 

“Look.” Cobb said, who nodded down at the scene before you. The assault that they had done had worked. 

The creature emerged far enough from the cave, but something was wrong. You felt it a second too late to warn anyone. As the creature rose up into the air, it released a rancid stream of vomit which disintegrated anyone and everyone in its path.

“Now!” Mando shouted. 

Cobb pressed down on the button on the detonator, and you watched as the bombs went off and wounded the dragon. As the dust settled you saw that the creature had gone under ground again.

A heavy silence fell over the valley as everyone looked around for the missing dragon.

Your hand brushed against the biting cold of the metal hilt of your lightsaber and detached it from your hip. 

“Take this.” You said, as you turned toward Mando. A soft metallic clink! echoed from between the two of you as your lightsaber bumped against his chest plate. You hadn’t realized how close he was standing to you. 

“I don’t know how to wield your laser sword.” He admitted quietly. 

Tearing your eyes from the dark cave, you looked up at him. Looking down at you, Din can see the fear that filled your otherwise happy eyes. 

“I know - I’ll teach you some time. For now, just press this button and it will do the rest.” You told him, grabbing his hand to show him where the activation switch was. 

“Is this another concordance of fealty?” He questioned you. 

“No. You can only do that once. This - take it. Please.” You begged him. 

_Please Din._ You pleaded with him in your mind. _Please take it. I know you’re still mad at me. Please take it with you._

“Is this another bad feeling?” He questioned you. In the time he has known you, he had come to trust you when you said you had a bad feeling about something. He was certain it had something to do with your powers, and every time you had said you had a bad feeling, something bad had happened. He was going to heed your warnings - now and always. 

“Unfortunately,” You sighed, looking down at the ground. Din sighed. He knew you were still upset from his words last night, and he needed to apologize for his idiotic behavior. 

His hand wrapped around yours and gently took the lightsaber from your grasp. He hoped this was the first step into earning your forgiveness for his careless words. Your eyes met his when you realized he was going to take your lightsaber with him. It eased your nerves to know he had another weapon to aid him if he needed it. 

_Thank you._ you whispered in his mind, letting a feeling of relief flow from your body and into his. 

“Of course _cyare_.” He replied quietly. 

“I don’t think it’s dead.” Cobb said. 

“Me either.” Mando said. 

The ground shook and rumbled as rocks rained down on the valley as the Krayt dragon emerged from the top of the mountain it lived under. It vomited over the valley and disintegrated everything below it. 

“It’s pickin’ us off like womp rats. Let’s get after it.” the Marshal declared. 

Mando moved to pick up his pulse rifle after stashing your lightsaber against his hip. Before he followed after Cobb he turned to look at you. 

“Take care of the Kid if I -” he began but you cut him off. 

“You won’t.” you declared, giving him no other option than to return to you alive and in relatively one piece. 

He nodded at you, and turned to go after Cobb and the dragon. 

“Cuyir ulyc!” **_be careful!_** you yelled as you watched them ascend into the sky.

You couldn’t do much from the ground and you felt useless for it as you watched Mando and Cobb shoot blaster shot after blaster shot at the monster. Mando hadn’t told you you couldn’t help from the sidelines though. With the help of the Force, you focused on the Tuskens and the townspeople that were trying to flee from the acidic vomit. You used your powers to telekinetically move bodies out of the way of harm. You chose not to focus on Mando and the Marshal, knowing they’d be too distracting for you to offer any helpful aid to the Sand people and those who resided in Mos Pelgo. 

Silence fell over the valley again when the creature disappeared. But the silence was short lived when the creature sprung from the soft sand dunes behind everyone. It cried out as it moved towards them, its mouth open wide to consume whatever it could.

The Krayt dragon moved faster than you could with the Force. You had waved your hands around, and tried to sweep several people out of the way of the creature's jaws, but you had missed several people. Your legs shook and struggled to hold your body upright as you focused and channeled all of your energy into pushing and pulling people out of the way with the Force. 

Movement in the sky distracted you, and as you glanced upward you saw Cobb barreling toward you - alone. Where was Mando? Your hand shot outward and slowed Cobb’s descent before you whipped your head around to look at Mando. 

The creature’s mouth opened, and consumed Mando and a bantha. Your knees gave out beneath you and your body crumpled onto the sand as you stared at where Mando used to stand. The krayt dragon disappeared beneath the sand dunes, and left the valley silent again. 

_No. No. No. No. No._ Was this what Mando felt like when he saw your body on Nevarro? Despair and fear knitted their way across your skin and into your heart and into your soul. 

The ground rumbled beneath your feet as the creature burst from the ground and cried out in anger and pain. From the mouth of the krayt dragon, Mando shot out into the air - your lightsaber ignited in one hand and his pulse rifle in the other. The ground shook more as sand and krayt dragon bits exploded across the land just seconds after Mando detonated the explosives that had been mounted to a bantha. You ducked down and shielded your eyes as the shock wave from the explosion ripped passed you. 

When you looked up, everyone had begun to cheer. The Krayt dragon had been slain. Your eyes landed on Mando’s back, and relief washed over you as your body sagged against the ground. Thank the Maker he was okay. 

You had no energy to move to go and embrace Mando in celebration, so instead you leaned against the speeder bike and waited with the Kid for Mando to come to the two of you. 

“Remind me to kill him next time your Dad does something stupid okay?” you asked the womp rat in your bag as you stretched your tired legs. 

The Kid purred at you, as if to say: _You’ll kill him all the time then._

You laughed as you tipped your head back to let your eyes fall closed to rest. You did not fall asleep like you had expected to. Your eyes opened when boot steps came closer to you and the Child, and out of pure instinct you reached for your blaster at your side. 

The Tusken you had ridden with earlier held up his hands to show you he meant you no harm, and was only coming to check on you. You smiled tiredly at him, and hoped that was the only thing he needed since you didn’t know any other signs beside ‘ _yes_ ’ and _‘thank you_.’ The Tusken gestured behind him at the dragon’s carcass before he grunted at you. You tiredly cocked your head to one side, confused about what he was referencing. 

“He’s telling you to wait here while he brings you some meat.” Mando said from behind him. 

“Oh!” you said, before you signed ‘ _thank you_ ’ at the Tusken. He nodded and ran off back to his people.  
  
“I think that poor fella’s in love with you.” Cobb smirked. 

“Good thing I only have eyes for a certain Mandalorian.” 

“Are you hurt?” Mando asked as he extended your lightsaber out toward you before he changed his mind and clipped it to his belt. It was covered in acidic slime, and would probably injure you if it touched your skin. 

“No, just tired. Who knew weight lifting humans through the Force could tire you out?” you tried to joke. Mando smiled beneath his helmet, and Cobb huffed out a laugh. 

“You two are gonna be just fine.” Cobb resigned. 

With the armor no longer on the Marshal, you could see the blue and green aura more properly. The colors were the same - cobalt blue and a deep green color - however you could see now that there were two force signatures attached to the armor. Whoever had owned this armor before Cobb Vanth had acquired it had a very strong presence. The weird thing about all of this was that this armor and this aura were familiar, and the strange feeling you had felt that had called out to you was this armor and its previous owner’s aura. 

You had crossed paths with the previous owner at some point in your lifetime. 

“Ready to go?” Mando asked, cutting through your thoughts. 

“Yes. How do I sign ‘ _goodbye?_ ’” you asked him when you noticed the Tusken who fancied you lingering behind Mando. 

“Like this.” Mando said, as he began the ‘ _thank you_ ’ gesture and brought his dominant hand over his forearm which he had held in front of his torso. You copied the motion to make sure you would get it right before you looked sweetly at the raider behind Mando. 

“Thank you.” you said and signed.

The Tusken signed and grunted back at you, and you looked to Mando to translate. 

“He said: ‘ _Come back to me, moon flower.’_ ” 

You smiled at the nickname the Tusken had given you, and you decided to have a little fun with Mando and his grumpy reaction. You stood from leaning against the bike, and stepped forward a few paces before stepping into the Tusken’s personal space. You went slowly, giving the Tusken ample time to pull away if he so chose, and when he did not move you pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Can you tell him I have to take care of our little one before I can return?” you asked Mando. 

Mando sighed before he signed to the Tusken what you had said. And you watched as the Tusken replied.  
“He looks forward to seeing you again.” Mando translated.

You turned to the Tusken and smiled sweetly at him. “May the Force be with you.” 

And then you began the long journey home as the suns began to set over the horizon line.


End file.
